Left Behind
Información Left Behind es una canción basada en el videojuego de Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, hecha por DAGames. La canción fue lanzada el 25 de Junio de 2016, y actualmente cuenta con diecisiete millones de visitas. Visual En el video comienza con la última parte de la última canción de DAGames sobre Five Nights at Freddy's World, la cual fue I Will Not Be Moved, y de ahí, empieza el video de la canción, mostrando primero su título, y luego, se nos muestra a Will Alex Ryan (DAGames) despertar con un resplandor en sus ojos. Posteriormente, se nos muestra una oficina no oficial de Sister Location, en la que se pueden ver tres pantallas, una a la izquierda, otra al centro, y otra a la derecha. Mientras en la pantalla izquierda y derecha se nos muestran distintas cámaras con los distintos animatrónicos que acechan el local, en la del medio se puede ver a Will cantando. Letra Everyone please stay in your seats The show will begin momentarily Behold the horrors They lurk beneath the shadows of remorse You wouldn't know of course But I force a new Judgment Day On this day you will repay Your respects to all that may Lurk in between your mind And mankind So have a seat and be afraid Fear's about to commence the final ritual One body's all we need for this to be complete And when the day begins to take form You won't be leaving those doors You'll only live with us inside the darkness as we tear you up inside I was left behind All this torture will unwind I was never all that kind If you were to rewind Then you would find I was left behind Take your turn to run and hide I will catch you all the time This night no longer shines Your tears divine You'll now be mine! Behold the terrors You won't believe what I have done to you I've made it look brand new oh how cute But don't digress I'm the ring master you see In this horror game you flee I take up every shadow believe me Now have a seat and grab your light Tears begin to run you dry But darkened thoughts are the common grounds I give myself to be complete Be as it may our courtesy remains So we offer you our darkest passion Take off that blind fold that heals and reveal your soul that dies I was left behind All this torture will unwind I was never all that kind If you were to rewind Then you would find I was left behind Take your turn to run and hide I will catch you all the time This night no longer shines Your tears divine You'll now be mine You dare bring your filth into my lair? Well then, let us descend Re-born again Our suits are now refined Breathing new life Inside our tombs tonight You have no idea what we've been through time and time again Don't hold it on to our deadliest demise We can't keep you alive! All this torture will unwind Take it from our broken crimes We have no place to go But you would know Take your turn to run and flee But death's your destiny Stop holding back from me They burned it all down! They burned us alive! They made us look like clowns! Our souls arise! But like the jester said to the king There's bad news that I bring! Now let the night begin! I was left behind All this torture will unwind I was never all that kind If you were to rewind Then you would find I was left behind Take your turn to run and hide I will catch you all the time This night no longer shines Your tears divine You'll now be mine! We hope you enjoyed the show Within your grave down below Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Categoría:Canciones